haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Bombardopolis
"Kouri lapli, tonbe larivyè." Running from rain, you fall into a river. -Haitian proverb Bombardopolis (Haitian Creole: Bonbadopolis) is a commune located in the hilly country of the Môle Saint-Nicolas Arrondissement, in the Nord-Ouest department of Haiti. , Haiti]] ]] Bombardopolis, a Northwest Department commune, was founded in 1764 and was elevated to the rank of commune on October 17, 1821. This commune includes three communal sections: Plateform, Desforges and Orange Plain. The Inhabitants of this commune Bombardopolis are called Bombardopolitain. About The village is recently established in comparison with other cities; it is in an attractive situation on a high plateau; it takes its name from that of a man who was the benefactor of its founder, who thus found the will to eternalize his gratitude. Bombardopolis was the home of many Germams and Poles who were brought to this country in 1763 and 1766, and many of whom are still descendants and also intermarry. The village is situated in the interior of a very flat plain, because it is very high above the sea. The air is pure, lively and healthy. The greater part of the commune is proper for cattle breeding: The horses that come from it are highly esteemed. The Plate Forme, which formerly had a village, is in this territory; its cove serves as a pier for the inhabitants of Bombardopolis who can also embark their products at Baie-de-Henne, very frequented by the fishermen. History A small colony of Germans colonized St. Domingue, as Haiti was known then, in Bombardopolis. The government of Haiti (GOH) received them warmly, and made them citizens when Haiti won independence from the French. • In March 1794, the English of the Môle Saint-Nicolas station, under the orders of Lieutenant-Colonels Spencer and Markham, marched against the village, guided by Deneux and Charmilly, two white settlers. They were repulsed by 150 Germans who occupied the place, and followed to the Mole. They lost 16 men killed and 36 prisoners. Charmilly was hurt. • In 1799, while Toussaint-Louverture's army was occupied fighting Riguad at Grand-Goâve, at the beginning of the civil war, Golard, lieutenant-colonel of the 9th in garrison at Port-de-Paix, gathered the growers of Bombardopolis and came to besiege the Môle. Maurepas, who commanded it, resisted the efforts of the insurgents. • General Clerveaux arrived in July in front of Bombardopolis; he sent a parliamentarian who offered the rebels of this town an amnesty if they wanted to surrender. This offer being repulsed, Clerveaux gave a formidable assault to the redoubt which was removed after energetic resistance. He then set out on the Chemin La Gorge, heading for the Môle, and leaving behind all the enemy posts. • On November 2, 1803, the French evacuated Bombardopolis. By the 1850s, Germans became permanent residents. But Germans' motives for settling there spelled trouble for GOH later on. They began meddling in the country's internal affairs, with several failed coup d'etats. As an example of their greed for power, they coerced GOH into paying exorbitant indemnities for a minor incident involving a Haitian-German at the Port-au-Prince dock. Haiti paid quickly to halt threats of violence to Port-au-Prince. A decade after the turn-of-the-century, in 1910, the German colony of only 200 exercised economic muscle in excess of their numbers on the island. They continued to make inroads, running Haiti's export market to their profit. In finance, they bought the debt-ridden National Bank of Haiti, wed Haitian women to acquire property, and traded in Haitian currency, making huge profits by changing regulatory rules to benefit themselves. In 1917, Haiti declared war against Germany, chasing them out of the country. But a technicality kept the declaration from taking effect. Post World War I, the Germans re-entered Haiti, recovering their businesses and money. The U.S. Monroe Doctrine and the U.S.'s occupation until 1934 kept German interference at bay. Geography the The law of November 20, 1821, fixed the precise distance from this commune to the capital at 57 leagues. Five leagues separate her from Môle Saint-Nicolas. With regard to its configuration, the urban area of the commune and some localities of the communal sections are coastal. The dominant relief of the city is the plateau, while for the communal sections, the hill and the plateau constitute the main relief. It should be noted that the climate is generally normal throughout the municipality It is calculated that there falls 785 mm (31 inches) of rain per year. The municipality of Bombardopolis has an area of 196 km² (76 Sq. mi. ). Bombardopolis is split into three communal sections. ]] Demographics Neighborhoods Infrastructure Education In the field of Education, the Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is represented in the municipality of Bombardopolis by a regional inspectorate of primary education, which is responsible for a regional inspector, responsible for coordinate the activities through the various schools of this municipality which are divided into 94 primary schools, including eight public and 86 private, and three secondary schools, one public, one missionary and one private. Health In terms of health, the Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the municipality of Bombardopolis, however there is a doctor attached to the service of the community who, in some cases, acts as liaison between the population and the Ministry. This doctor is housed in a center run by both public administration employees and American missionaries. Utilities As for water availability, a River and nearly twenty-three sources have been inventoried at the communal level, of which nine of these sources are captured. With respect to other water points, there was an artesian well used for animal watering and laundry. In addition, public fountains with at least eight taps and also three pumps are intended for domestic use. Concerning the electricity, only the city has electric current. This service is provided by a Protestant mission. Security With regard to administrative and judicial infrastructure, the municipality has a peace court and a Sub-commission. There is no prison in the commune of Bombardopolis. The garrison consists of a gendarmerie company, an administrative police force, the Môle Saint-Nicolas artillery team, the rural police and the National Guard on foot and horseback. The court of peace falls within the jurisdiction of the Port-de-Paix civil court. Officials under the financial administration of Port-de-Paix. Transportation Bombardopolis is located on Route 102 near the end of Route 52 at Morne Blanc, Môle Saint-Nicolas. Culture Religion With respect to Religion, nearly 104 temples of all creeds were counted in the commune. These temples were restarted in Catholics, Baptists, Adventists, Pentecostal, Wesleyan, Jehovah's Witnesses and churches of God. The number of Baptist churches is proving to be the most numerous. Organizations At the political and organizational level, there is a single political party, four popular organizations, four peasant groups, four non-commercial cooperatives, eight NGOs and three representations of International organizations. Communication The municipality of Bombardopolis has neither a radio station nor television station, however there is a newspaper: Vwa Ahmed Located at Rue Dumerlin. The log publication frequency is two times a month. Leisure As for leisure, the municipality of Bombardopolis is almost devoid of it. At the time of the collection of information, the Youth Civic organization of the Farwest was on the verge of opening a community library. On the other hand, there is no museum, theatre nor cinema. The 8 gaguères are the main places of distraction in the commune. With regard to other types of entertainment, this commune has eight football (soccer) fields, considered as simple playgrounds. Heritage Patronal feast is celebrated October 4 for Saint-Francois d'Assise. For cultural heritage, a very small number of natural monuments and sites have been recorded which are located in the locality Bassiane and in the 2nd communal section. Bo3.jpg|When theft goes wrong; Bombardopolis, NO, Haiti bo4.jpg|Medical Center bo7.jpg|The people of Bombardopolis are generally happy and very spiritual bo5.jpg|Street in central Bombardopolis, NO, Haiti bo8.jpg|House in Bombardopolis bo2.jpg|Main St, Bombardopolis bo6.jpg|Market bo11.jpg|Pharmacy; Hospital Evangelique de Bombardopolis bo13.jpg|Town Hall bo10.jpg|Church bo12.jpg|Seaside; Bombardopolis, NO, Haiti Michael Vedrine Category:Môle Saint-Nicolas Arrondissement Category:Nord-Ouest, Haiti Category:Communes with 2 neighbors Category:Cereal production Category:Pea production Category:Bean production Category:Sweet cassava production Category:Corn production Category:Peanut production Category:Sugarcane production